


Mirror

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 随缘更。lof女五的mirror搬运。不多解释。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘更。  
lof女五的mirror搬运。  
不多解释。

有些事，在看见了某个人的那一刻起，就已经注定了。

比如说现在，看着静止世界中不过三米远的那个身影，雨宫莲咬咬唇，强迫自己冷静下来，不因一时冲动就造成什么恶劣影响。

这一现状不能算得多好，但也没有多糟糕，毕竟记忆里还有更加恶劣的境地。要说为什么会发生这种事情，雨宫莲也不是毫无头绪。一些兆头、起因，或者说缘由，总是能够找到依据的。在本就魔幻的现实里再添上这样一笔，也不会太过不知所措。

只不过是“这个世界的自己”而已。

只不过是“被丢到另一个世界读档重开”而已。

或许相比较而言，直接殒命于殿堂，会比“再来一次”更加适合拨弄心弦的怪盗。又不是什么“开盖有奖”，买一送一的这种机会不是所有人都想要的。

今天是雨宫莲“第一次”来到东京，来到这个车水马龙的街头。看着因为app的打开而带着火焰出现在不远处的亚森，雨宫莲反而没有太大感触。“清清楚楚”、“一模一样”、“从头再来”，经历过的一次人生，被迫回到起点，再按照记忆重复一遍的话，终究还是失败。身为怪盗的一方早已宣布落败，现在的意外状况不过是伪神的施舍而已。虽然不知道为什么要这样做，但雨宫莲已经没有动力为了已知的结局再努力一次。

要说的话，这也太犯规了——

就算神明什么的都在神话中能够左右现实，但将时间回溯到具体节点，对圣杯这种被动物品来说，太超过了吧？

本来应该袖手旁观，然后被人类遗忘在时间支流中的东西，却拥有这样的力量。那为什么明明能够将人类玩弄在掌心，还要绕一大圈，选出个“怪盗”出来，看人类自己修正自己犯下的错误？

没有和以前一样将软件删除，雨宫莲觉得自己需要点时间冷静，好好想想接下来要做什么。于是他向前走了两步，进入大众想象中的涩谷街道，脱离现实，然后——

那个家伙就回头了，恰好，完美对视。

露出和自己一模一样的面容——那个“雨宫莲”没有吃惊于另一人的样貌，而是双眼微眯，眉毛挑起，甚至眼镜有那么一瞬间的夸张反光。那人调整了一下姿势，将下巴对往这边，故意摆出傲慢的姿态——总之，就很能够说明问题了。

真的，非常让人不爽，摆着一张臭脸，将自身放在顶端俯视别人，就仿佛笃定自己才是正统，或者是觉得自己才是正确的一方——总之啊，哈，特别欠揍。

雨宫莲控制不住自己的冲动，直接冲了上去，高高扬起自己的右手，挥出了自己蓄力已久的一拳。

“他”擦着鼻子直接向后故意仰倒下去，没有因被击中才摔倒。雨宫莲一拳落空还没来得及收回，就被假装倒向地面的家伙用手撑地，踢出一记扫堂腿打乱身体平衡，摔了个满当。

直接一个前翻站正，雨宫莲以牙还牙用脚直接踢了上去。可惜被他速度更快地用手向下抵住，在被控住之前收回，反身直接用左拳就招呼上去。在意料之中地被他接下后，雨宫莲真正准备攻击的右拳结结实实地打中了腹部。一击得手毫不恋战，雨宫莲直接后退几步，与对方拉开距离。

毕竟，从刚才短暂的交手来看，自己拥有的战斗经验完全无法相提并论，也就是顺着方向用力才让对方失去了优势，才好不容易得逞。如果变成一场持久打斗的话，真说不准谁赢谁输。

不甘心。

雨宫莲看着眼前那个微微弓腰的家伙，咬牙让自己不要被什么愤怒冲昏头脑。

如果不是直接被对方看见了的话，也没必要出手，溜之大吉才是上策。虽然可能无法在勒布朗居住，但也好过与另一个自己硬碰硬。

“啧，真疼啊……”

诶？有实体感受？

那这样就是真实的人类？不是幻影或者替身什么的？

看着那嘴上装着特别疼痛，实际上也就揉了揉就站直，然后回归某种既定的准备动作的样子——雨宫莲觉得熟悉又陌生，在这种第三视角看熟悉的下压重心的预备动作，真是特别新奇的一件事。眼前这位的恢复速度特别惊人，虽然这一拳是打在柔软的地方没错，但那种风轻云淡的感觉可不是简单就能伪装的。

在雨宫莲对对方的立场有非常乐观的猜测，微微愣神的几秒间，就被加速冲过来的人用手直接摁倒在地，他用手肘顶住脖子，雨宫莲的双腿被强行分开，对方的膝盖卡在一个危险的地方。向后望去，那家伙空闲的手微微抬高，停在一个既能握拳又能防御的位置——要是那里有把刀的话，雨宫莲想着，要是那里真的握着一把刀或者惯用的匕首的话，说不准对方连这点喘息的时间也不会留给自己，直接就会结果掉眼前的“假货”。

“只是个复制品，难道还想替换谁吗？真是搞笑。”

在大脑因为直接与地面接触而引发的些许动荡，有些神志不清的时候，雨宫莲恍惚地听见这样一句话。言语中谈及的那种理所当然，雨宫莲注意到了。

喘匀因为肺部冲击而乱糟糟的呼吸，雨宫莲从混乱的头脑中抽出一丝清明的意识，闷声问道：“你难道不是那个破烂杯子制造……”

“嗯？等等。”

对方手上的力度有些松懈，充满怀疑的口气打断雨宫莲的话，语气中透露出一丝难以置信：“难道说……”

不同世界但相同的锚点，在此时意识到了不寻常。另一人的存在并非什么上天的玩笑，也非因为某些恶意作弄而出现在这里。仅仅可能只是因为在一个错误的时间，同时走到了同一个起始点而已。两人都知道内幕，所以，都不是应该存在于此的那个空如白纸的“雨宫莲”。互相之间并不是什么替代品，也非克隆或者魔法复制的根本没有记忆的家伙——双方都试图通过什么行为，来验证对方是否是替代物，结果自然皆大欢喜。

不是什么圣杯拟人或者是自己的阴暗面真是太好了。

两人紧张的神经放松下来，压制着另一人男生，将自己施加在雨宫莲身上所有的力道松懈开来，友好地伸出手拉起被制服在地上的人。

“你不是被用来替代我的？”

听着对方的猜测，活动被压地有些疼痛的手腕，雨宫莲反怼了回去：“你也不是什么人造人啊？”

“好吧，好吧，看来是我有点过分。我道歉。”男生挂上浅淡的微笑，自我介绍道，“你好，初次见面，我叫来栖晓。”

雨宫莲望着那看似真诚的双眼，握住对方伸出的手，说：“你好，我是雨宫莲，请多多关照。”

“所以你为什么一见面就要打我？我还以为是什么战略兵器，终于被玩到无聊的伪神丢到面前来找乐子。”来栖晓翻了个白眼，问道。

“……你不知道你脸上的表情非常欠修正吗？”

来栖晓有些无语这个相当荡气回肠的答案。拾起不知道什么时候被打飞的眼镜，稍微在袖子上抹了抹放进包里，丝毫不在意眼镜会不会被挂花，对雨宫莲说：“走吧，找个地方聊聊。”

“去哪里？状况尚不明朗，现在算是进入了印象空间吧？那就有可能被监视啊。”雨宫莲环视不知何时只有两个人的广场，提示道，“而且还没有去勒布朗，这个时间点了，再不去就会关门吧。”

雨宫莲说的内容看似跳跃，但能清晰辨明个中意味。未谈及的部分明确指代着那个藏起来的杯子，无论它对现实的干涉具体到了什么地步，只要有干涉，就于现状不利。

“啧。”经过提醒才发现情况不对，来栖晓揉揉太阳穴，没多加思考时间就妥协了。雨宫莲说的话一点都没错，勒布朗不能不去，更别说天色已晚，这件事应该放在第一，可以之后再纠结一些其他的东西。打开手机里面的异世界导航，来栖晓一边点开返程按钮一边说到：“那就一起去勒布朗吧。不过，轮回什么的你经历过吗？”

要说的话，我还是个新手，第一天到东京。雨宫莲吐槽着，环顾恢复人山人海的涩谷站，还是出声回答道：“实际上，我还没有理清怎么回事，记忆断档断在杯子面前的时候。”

雨宫莲没有说实话，下意识就模糊了话语里的指向性，这样就算是追问，也能够用记忆模糊搪塞过去，不用将全部合盘托出。毕竟，自己都没有在第一时间反应过来的世界重置，对方却轻车熟路，情报上的不对等，让雨宫莲选择隐瞒部分真相，即便这部分真相可能无关紧要。

来栖晓那微微挑起的眉毛，显然是注意到了什么，但他并没有太过在意，顺着雨宫莲的话语往后接下去：“那还是有点区别的了。”

“你呢？”雨宫莲不禁好奇起来栖晓的遭遇。

来栖晓放慢步伐，在川流不息的人群里慢慢和雨宫莲并肩，挂着些许带刺的笑意。

“我？那些东西怎么样都无所谓了。”

来栖晓没有带着任何作弄的意味，反而是像讽刺自己似的，给出了一个信息量十足的答案。雨宫莲向旁边那人脸上望去，看着对方没有被眼镜遮盖的表情——嘲讽，狂傲，目中无人。

来栖晓到底经历过什么，才会变成现在这样？实际上如果按照过往经历而言的话……即使是怪盗生涯反复多来几次，境遇应该都不会相差太大。现实和幻想的分界线就是在“来到东京”这一点上，就算是在这之前就因为“狮童正义”其人与幻想有所交集，也不应该是这副模样。小山村的现实和大都市的魔幻，还真是不得了的讽刺剧。

不过那副目中无人的样子，和明智吾郎有得一比了。

默默吐槽着，雨宫莲不可抑制地想起某个下落不明的侦探，以及那只要想起来就头疼的迷一般的逻辑。好吧，雨宫莲想着，至少不是明智吾郎复制版，眼前这个人如果只是雨宫莲乘以无数的话，那还有沟通的余地。再怎么说也犯不着在摩尔加纳的贴身管制下，还要暗中将谁给干掉——之类的。

来栖晓像是反应过来些什么，转头看着雨宫莲，笑得雨宫莲脊背发凉。

“说起来，我笑得有那么想让你打吗？”

请你有点自知之明。雨宫莲被吓得一抖，在心里默默补充到。但他根本就不愿意正面回答这个愚蠢的问题——就让来栖晓猜去吧。

直接来到勒布朗咖啡店，同时止住脚步的两人在此时，才想到了一个本该在开始就发现的问题。直到此时才发现的话，就明摆着是面对彼此的时候都没有什么对敌观念，虽然这导致了尴尬的局面。

在两人大眼瞪小眼一段时间后，雨宫莲放弃挣扎，试探着抛出了这个丢人的问题：“你手机上也有惣治郎先生的短信吗？”

来栖晓略微烦躁拿着手机晃晃：“对，所以现在是谁的短信更有价值？”

被立马简单地丢回给提出方，雨宫莲被哽住了。好问题，两位与神斗的怪盗团leader都疏忽了的一点——所以眼下要怎么解决，来栖晓无声地看着雨宫莲。

雨宫莲揪起额前碎发，被来栖晓的烦躁传染，变得也有些无法冷静。关键点在于，究竟是有两个怪盗团leader，还是其中一人要独立出去，在东京这个寸土寸金的地方自行找房子住——两人的身份都可能会是有前科的穷学生，要真因为这种原因就单独去找——好吧，忽略了一点，不可能有人把房子在没有保证的情况下，租给未成年人的。

“对了，这个应该可以确认一下。莲莲你的电话号码是多少？”来栖晓意识到了一个节点，问出声。

要说的话，莲莲是什么鬼啊……也太自然熟了一点吧？明明才相识不过一小时唉。虽然内心还是有些抵触，但不得不说这是个好办法，雨宫莲乖乖地报出了自己的电话号码。没几秒就收到了未接来电，显而易见这是谁打出的，只能按下确认保存，将另一个自己的联系方式存进手机。

夕阳照着眼镜边缘，刺目的反光扎得眼睛略微有些不适。雨宫莲还在扶起眼镜揉揉眼睛的时候，来栖晓就拉着他推开了店门。

“贝类的种族？这个应该是……”坐在吧台内的老板，依旧拿着那张报纸，熟悉的声音读着略微有些陌生的词汇，雨宫莲分辨不出到底是因为过于温暖的空气还是因为被阳光炫目的后遗症还没恢复，眼角略微湿润起来。

真的，回到这里了啊……

腰间挨了轻轻的一击，回过神的雨宫莲看着来栖晓走到吧台前：“请问……”

“啊，是今天吗？都已经这个时间点了啊……”佐仓惣治郎放下手中的报纸，看着眼前的两个一模一样的家伙，说道：“跟我来吧，真是的，明明是这样的人啊……总之来到东京了就给我小心点，要不是收了别人的钱，我才不会收留你们。这一年里可不要惹事啊。”

一如既往的刀子嘴豆腐心啊，佐仓先生。

来栖晓看着明显精神有些恍惚的雨宫莲，微微叹了口气，拉着他沿着楼梯走上阁楼。一节一节的楼梯，引领着他们来到一个干净整洁的阁楼。明显就是被仔仔细细打扫过的地方，头一次让人产生不真实感。

说实话，来栖晓这个人，本来是觉得就算有另外一个自己、或者被什么给替代了，也没有什么大不了的那种，对所有事都无所谓的人——但眼前突兀的变化，让他在无比熟悉的地方第一次被惊到了。

虽说早有预料，但就算是其中一人搬出阁楼，也比这种状况好吧？比原来的小床稍微大一圈的床上放了两个枕头就可以住两个人了吗？为什么要一起睡双人床啊？佐仓先生还真是无所顾虑，就这样让两个前科的家伙住一起……

来栖晓抽抽嘴角，看着旁边面无表情的雨宫莲，只能暗自叹息并接受现实。谁让现在连怪盗都不是啊，要是能去刷怪的话，可能不仅不用为吃穿发愁，还能体体面面在东京生活。

“……以后就住在这里吧，我家有点不适合再留宿别人，况且还是两个男生。”佐仓惣志郎围着围裙，说着就掏出钥匙递给看上去更加乖巧的带着眼镜的那方：“因为你们是两个人一起，我就不限制了，互相监督吧。”

握着那把提前了不知道多久到自己手里的钥匙，雨宫莲心情从另一方面变得更加微妙。毕竟早期被锁在咖啡店也是有这方面的原因的，比起被摩尔加纳催睡觉，还是没有钥匙更憋屈点。

“佐仓先生！钱放在桌子上了，我们走了！”从楼下传来一声客户的喊声，佐仓惣志郎高声答了一句好之后，继续转头对两人说道：“你们这对双胞胎啊，就算一个随父姓，一个随母姓，也应该互相制约啊，你们看看你们这算出的什么事，哎，一起被送到我这里叫我看管可不会是什么好事啊。对了，记得将这本日记写了。”

佐仓手上的日记本转手就递给了来栖晓，锐利地盯着看上去不愿收敛锋芒的家伙，反复叮嘱：“要认真写啊，毕竟我还是要写报告交给上头的，别给我偷懒。”

“会的。”来栖晓摆着公式化的微笑，答应着。

雨宫莲看着他，有些不满。就这样接受了“双胞胎”一样的设定，还一起被告上法庭——不得不说，变化总是会造成一些意外bug，比如现在，哪有两个学生被狮童正义同时“安排”的啊，在场几个人怎么说都是狮童正义吃瘪才对，一个人很好操作，两个人就不一定的吧——雨宫莲郁闷，有一搭没一搭地想着。

店长摆摆手，转身下楼表达了他要关店的目的，顺便提醒了两人要将底下留着的盘子洗了，吃白饭的家伙他不收。虽然只是找理由而已，但没有说错。

来栖晓和雨宫莲相视无言，伴随着一声铃响，整个勒布朗回归寂静。

“怎么，不饿吗？”来栖晓打破无人交谈的尴尬，拽着雨宫莲的手就往楼下走去。

雨宫莲踉跄一下，问道：“你会做饭？”反倒得到了来栖晓惊奇的一瞥。好吧，雨宫莲放弃纠结了，既然有个会做饭的，不用自己下厨的话肯定更好。

“我做过给那个侦探吃，他觉得太辣了……我稍微有点……”雨宫莲咕哝着，算是对可能发生的误解进行微弱的抵抗。但被来栖晓无语地指出问题关键：“别管那个家伙的评价，他甜食控。”

看着已经围好围裙的来栖晓，雨宫莲只能默默地找了个位置坐下，等着来栖晓做好两个人的晚餐。来栖晓好歹是认真准备食材的，那也就说他并不是一个一开始就离经叛道的家伙。怎么说也是会乖乖做事的，甚至比自己做得好。

雨宫莲望着那个身影，不可遏制地开始胡思乱想。

很多人都会在遇见另一个自己的时候惊讶，就算再怎么给自己做心理准备，在相遇的时候肯定也会不知所措。被代替，被利用，或者是别的什么。无论好坏，无论善恶，只是猜不出未来的走向。人类终究是人类，不可能猜得到自己的未来——就算窥见过了那冰山一角，也与真正的未来有云泥之别。更何况，还出现了这种意外。

未曾存在，不知归处，没有过去，失去未来――只是一个飘忽不定的幽灵而已。

不是有一种说法吗，看见另一个自己的时候，末日也就来临了什么的。作为“怪盗”而言，已经见识过自己的终焉，再得到这种提醒，又有什么意义？本来就只是个不知来处的家伙，还可能处处不如另一人，那为什么要作为特例存在于此？剔除掉多余的一人，眼前的咖啡店，不就完美了吗？

啊，总有人是多余的。

真正的双胞胎倒是有可能高兴的。毕竟可以扮成对方的样子，在不一样的地方，成为不同的人，然后再交换，体验完全迥异的人生。

但如果真有朝一日被一模一样的家伙给掉包了，那就真是百口莫辩。虽然不知道眼前这到底是因为什么而异常的，但如果真的是被直接取代自己的位置，或者说，如果出现的时间地点换成别的什么——比如在勒布朗或者学校，看见另外一个自己——根本就不可能保持冷静。

要是真的有那样的一天，自己的存在是正确的还是错误的呢？或者说，到底会是谁代替了谁呢？


	2. 2

被迫坐在电话前等待铃声的雨宫莲有些无奈，但又不得不听从另一人的安排。做饭、洗碗的都是那个正在忙碌的家伙干的，雨宫莲本来是想要帮忙的，却被回绝，然后轻飘飘地给了个等电话的指令，之后就没有任何回应。

说真的，虽然吧，依稀记得第一天到店内的时候有这么一出，但是，为什么他会这么清楚流程？盯着那家伙的背影，雨宫莲无法理解。那家伙确实有坦诚过“无法计数”的重开次数，但这么清楚的话，要多少次啊——可是完完整整地一年啊！整整一年的时光无限重复，相比自己而言，这家伙究竟多了多少年的生活？自己仅仅只是经过一次，就已经迷失方向了。那他呢？到底——

电话铃声打断了雨宫莲的思考，前面那个洗着碗的家伙回头，向雨宫莲比出了个开枪的手势：“Bingo。”

一瞬间的失神过去，雨宫莲拎起电话，强迫自己将注意力转回到听筒里。虽然耳尖有些微微发烫，但估计在这种昏黄的灯光下也看不出来。来栖晓已经回头继续洗碗了，他不可能发现的。

……居然会觉得有点小帅……真的不是自恋的原因吗……

佐仓惣志郎直来直去的声音在耳边回荡，总算是提醒了雨宫莲还有其他事是可以做的，比如去将外面挂着营业中的牌子翻过去——和来栖晓之前说的分毫不差。认命般起身去将牌子翻过，锁好门后坐回之前的座位。已经洗完碗的来栖晓斜倚在吧台内，似乎在想些什么，没有过多地关注雨宫莲。

“你知道老板会说什么。”

一个陈述句，代表着雨宫莲能肯定的事。来栖晓没有回答他，只是随便地答应一声，依旧没有回神。

深吸一口气，雨宫莲只能继续发问：“经验，记忆，或是别的什么，这么详细的东西，你——经历了些什么？”

来栖晓总算是将注意力从天马行空中收回来，弯下腰逼近雨宫莲。下意识往后稍稍撤离，雨宫莲摸不透他想说什么。来栖晓在距离几厘米前停下，低声问道：“你为什么要问这个？”

明明就有更多的谜团，为什么不问那些，而是问这个无关紧要的问题——雨宫莲觉得自己能猜到来栖晓想说什么，毕竟这确实是个不怎么重要的问题。

但这个答案能够解释很多东西，比如那种运筹帷幄的一些东西，那种理所当然的态度，甚至于决定了雨宫莲究竟得到了几分信任——如果有答案的话。

“我不记得了。”

没有给出任何回应的一方，看着他的另一方嗤笑出声，给出了并不能称得上答案的回答。

“或许会超出你想象地多，也或许会比你想象的少，我根本就算不清这些。你要是能够计算你要去多少次学校，每天在那里和多少人说话的次数的话——也是不可能的吧。”

没错，雨宫莲在心里附和着，不可能记住的。一个轮回就是一年的时光，就算一开始记得，多了也就记不得了。每一次都会被抹去所有痕迹的话，那自己记着一切也就没有意义。反正都是一样的境况，就算是多出了些什么，改变了些什么。

重要的也不是“多少次”，而是改变本身。

所以，你又遇到了多少无法改变的事呢？以至于到这般自暴自弃的态度上来？

雨宫莲没有问出声，也不期望另一人会有回应，他换了个问题：“那你是不是改变过什么？或者成功过？”

“想知道太多可不是什么好事。”

“‘我就是你’。”

听着这句话，来栖晓像是被惊吓到了一样，倒退半步，反应过来之后又站直身体，微微低头，将脸上的情绪都掩藏在阴影中。

这句话足够熟悉了。雨宫莲仰头，看着明显失去了些许冷静的那方，思考着。这句话足够了，足够解释自己的态度了。如果不将一切坦诚的话，很可能还会将谈话绕到另外的地方去。既然这句话是彼此的起点，那就没有什么好隐瞒的，既成事实就是“一对双胞胎得罪了什么人”，虽然对于彼此来说完全是另外一回事，但目前的状况来看，不说透的东西太多也不利于合作。

“一无所知不是很好吗，什么都不用担心。”

“一无所知没有什么益处，都是一样的，只是现在有唯一的出路而已。”

来栖晓走出吧台，在雨宫莲旁边侧身坐下，手自然地抵住脸颊，目不转睛地盯着。被盯上的家伙浑身不自在，仿佛来栖晓是个盯上猎物的狩猎者，而自己只是那个猎物罢了。

避无可避，逃无处逃。

“你真的很想知道吗？”

你真的很想知道那些你没有经历过的吗，单纯地前进着，不用管其他的事，那样不是更好吗——话里话外不过就是这意思了，雨宫莲揣测着。但另一人仅仅只是存在于这世界、哪怕是作为摆设，也足够对自己的生活造成无限影响，只要他“存在”着，就不可能真正安宁。何况两人那并不友好的相遇已经让这种动荡不安挑到明面上来了，更是无处逃离。

世上只有彼此才清楚，在这阁楼里居住着的根本就不是什么兄弟，反而应该是毫无接触可能的两条星轨。但事实在这里，他们在外力的作用下到达同一个世界，被迫纠缠。

遭透了。

况且，那家伙绝对比他所表现出来地更加危险。

雨宫莲突然意识到“危险”不一定只针对其中一方，对于自己这个“诡骗师”来说，也是不留情面的评价——作为一个被迫和伪神达成交易，将世界盗走的自己而言，可能并没有什么立场来评价对方的危险性。翻上心头的微微苦涩让雨宫莲确信了这一点。

处于危险境地的，反而应该是自己。

“来做个交易吧。”

向着面前的人递出橄榄枝，欺瞒世界的“诡骗师”询问着另一个骗子的意见。合作或者单打独斗，不外乎两种选择，哪怕先伸手的一人可能会在交易中落于下风，失去先机，也不能什么也不做，眼看着机会溜走。

“交易？呵。那你想交易什么？情报，还是其他的东西？”来栖晓轻笑一声，“你又有什么筹码是我需要的？或者是将你自己作为交易内容？”

雨宫莲呆住了，他倒是没有想到这些。理所当然地就提出了交易请求，似乎是过往过于顺利的路途让他太过懈怠，总之，他没有想过这个问题。

毕竟过去总是自然而然就达成了交易的协议，而自己一直都不需要去琢磨交易需要用些什么，总是对方会提出些要求。

毕竟，会反问的，还真只有他一个。

不过是啊，自己有什么东西能够值得对方交易呢？那仅仅才开始的轮回，连一次完整的过去都不甚清晰，对于他来说都算不得一个零头。如果真正是谈判桌上的话，面对自己这个初出茅庐的家伙，要求甚至可以提得更加过分一点。或者就像自己一样，潜意识里就不将这个世界放在眼中。这样就足够迷失自我了，那么另一方更加狂妄自大一些，也不是无法预测的。

眼前这个人，很明显知道一切，而且也肯定进行了无数尝试想要改变，但并没有找到方法。目前合作的唯一好处就是破局更快，两个脑子总比一个好用。但缺点也足够明显，没办法给出相应的筹码，那就不是对等的交易。

最后还是会回到这个问题。

“交易条件你就直说吧，我想不到啊。”这姿态够低了，雨宫莲想着，将全部交出去，也不是不能接受。

但来栖晓没有说话。

他伸手按住雨宫莲的头顶，以不由质疑的力道封死了所有退路，向前压向吧台内部，弯下腰来。雨宫莲突然意识到了会发生什么，但没有理由拒绝，而且等拿出力气的时候已经晚了——老练的猎手在潜伏了许久之后终于爆发，被逼到死角的猎物根本没有反抗的机会，直接落入网中。

熟练的舔抵撬开了雨宫莲死咬着的牙关，准确无误地捕捉到逃窜着的舌头，纠缠上去，划过口腔中每一道缝隙。雨宫莲丢盔弃甲，甚至连呼吸都几近遗忘，只能青涩地做出些许动作，沉溺于对方给予的温柔之中。

缠绵许久，最终分离，略微延伸出的银丝提醒着刚刚发生过什么。来栖晓舔舔唇角，轻笑出声。还微微有些喘息的雨宫莲移开视线，耳朵根微红。

来栖晓越笑越张扬，雨宫莲看着他的脸，越来越觉得不妙，油然而生的寒意让他几乎想要拔腿就跑——

“别想着逃跑哦，明天佐仓先生就要带着我们两个一起去学校了，多半班主任还会是川上老师，而且在外人眼中我们可是‘双胞胎’，如果要逃跑的话，先想好理由啊。”

完完全全被猜中想法的雨宫莲无言以对，甚至被人帮忙分析现状的他一点也不想感谢那个人。摆脱被控制的他只想离得远一些，虽然依旧坐在吧台前的话不可能离开多远。

“好了。”来栖晓稍稍收敛起笑容，“先跟你说些东西吧，毕竟报酬收了，不给你些回馈的话也谈不上交易。”

“实际上，无论怎么改变，在最终都会归于梦境，就好比你即使现在做新干线直接回老家，一年之后的某天你睁开眼，就会发现你已经到达了东京，又回到了一年前的那天。既定结果与事实都无法改变，我尝试过那些东西，你应该能够猜到，啊，当然，你也可能猜不到吧，毕竟我都不记得自己重复了多少次。”

“虽然我现在不清楚究竟会造成什么样的结果，但这个世界因为‘我们在这里’的结果而发生了改变。或许有一天你会发现我只是你的幻觉也说不定，当然这一点在彼此的层面上来说都是一样的。”

“我们不能确定等这一年过去了之后会发生什么、会改变什么，但还是做些尝试比较好。虽然只有到了未来才会知道这些有没有用。”

“在一切都是未知的情况下，这是唯一能够确定的事了。需要与之前的所有选择都进行轻微调整。并且，我们需要这些改变来确认我们现在的位置，不然的话，仅仅‘双胞胎’的解释是不能够接受的，真要接受这个位置了，也可能会造成不可挽回的后果吧。”

“不过既然世界本身发生了改变。在怪盗团团长这个前提条件都改变了的情况下，那么结局，或者说轮回本身就不应该成立。”

“连缘由都不存在的话，那结果也肯定不会存在的吧。”

来栖晓冷静地分析着现状，在他给自己去倒杯水之际，雨宫莲斟酌着，选择性地在心底默默同意了一些对方的观点。

现状已经如此的情况下，只有自己进行改变，才能够发现更多属于“bug”一类的无法填补的漏洞存在。虽然不知道暴露那些会更好还是更坏，但事在人为。即使最后走向了失败的结局，只要尝试有效的话就好了。

“一起实验吧，看看能够将伪神的这个虚假轮回破坏成什么样。”雨宫莲站起身，向着来栖晓说道。

来栖晓转过身，将玻璃杯向着雨宫莲的方向微微前举。

“那么，交易成立。”

“好了，知道这些的话已经足够了吧？”

来栖晓看着还坐在吧台前的雨宫莲，轻轻地笑了一下。雨宫莲回过神，向他点点头。作为第一次交易而言，这些确实足够了。已经足够进行一些浅显的方向规划之类的。反正现在还没有与学校接触的机会，还能再观望一段时间。

“那么，你困了，该睡了。”

雨宫莲看着眼前那个对着自己眨了眨眼睛的家伙，无奈地翻了个白眼：“你又不是mona，你又不能撸毛，凭什么逼我睡觉？”

“那时间也不早了，难道你不想睡觉吗？”

雨宫莲在心里呸了一声，这家伙真是巴不得自己啥事别管直接去睡觉，很明显是想趁这机会溜走或者做些别的什么。但确实很晚了，并且自己多半管不到对方什么，雨宫莲还是迈着不情愿的步子，踏上了“吱呀”着的楼梯。

来栖晓结束了吧台的扫除之后，终于将一楼的灯关闭了。靠着夜视和对店铺的熟悉，摸着黑踏上了二层的楼梯。听着雨宫莲均匀的呼吸，来栖晓摇摇头。明明还只是一周目的家伙而已，险些就期望值过高到全盘托出了，真是危险。

说实话，自己过去有那么强的魅力吗？真能让人放下担忧直接倚靠？来栖晓想着，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，雨宫莲安稳的睡在内侧，给他留出了直接倒下的空间。来栖晓没有直接睡下，他仅仅只是坐在床沿，撑着下巴。

明明还只是个刚刚接触非日常的普通人而已……

月光倾泻而下，来栖晓看着闭着双眼的卷发男孩，恍然间有种观察过去的自己的感觉。世界上的另一个自己，或者说走向了另外一个选择的自己。

毫不夸张地说，他的出现改变了这个世界。

本来就只是一个反反复复重复着的世界，第二次时还喜悦于自己能拯救应该拯救的人，但当所谓的既视感已经是日常时，整个世界就失去了色彩。能够尝试一切改变，做一切的事情，但却无法走出这一年的时间。来栖晓甚至有那么一瞬间，觉得自己是在一个设定好了一切的游戏里，机械地被人操纵着，做出一个又一个选择。

像一个旁观者一样，选择不同的选项，看着自己的人生走上不同的岔路口，冷漠，疏离。

不过，这的确是个游戏。涉及的部分既有人类也有神灵，人类许下的期望塑造伪神，伪神左右着世界，甚至盗取神灵本应给予人类的力量，做出一个囚笼，将反叛者的意识囚禁在反反复复的时间之中。甚至连人类内心的选择都要左右。

现在倒是有人能够分担了。

来栖晓不觉得简单就能够将伪神扳倒，况且伪神很可能还在通过某些方法影响着世界。

来栖晓没有告诉雨宫莲一件事，有个东西在他这次的轮回伊始之际，他就在口袋里摸到了。

能够直接去天鹅绒房间一探究竟的东西，那是一把，能够直接面见神灵的工具。

一把蓝色的钥匙。

将主动权抓在自己手里，才是来栖晓一直以来在做的事。单独去天鹅绒房间走一遭的收获，可能比想象中还要多。

“今夜，是怪盗的时间了。”

打定了主意的来栖晓起身离去，半点不拖沓，直接下楼去了。

勒布朗内静悄悄地，虽然有时钟轻微的跳动声提示着时间的流逝，但大门纹丝不动，没有开门应有的铃铛声，也不可能有锁门时的轻微哒声。来栖晓傻站在门口，在内心发出了一声哀嚎。伸手用力推推门，略微反震的手感预示着一些他并不想验证的猜测。

默默地调转方向，毫不掩饰自己上楼时的声音，二楼除去布料的轻微悉索声响之外安安静静。看着那个在被子里缩成一团抖个不停的家伙，来栖晓只能扶额苦笑。

“喂，莲，你醒着吧。”

“……中二病……”声音微弱地从团子里传出，抑制不住的颤抖着说。

来栖·中二晚期·内心年龄十八一支花·怪盗团多届团长·魔性之男·某周目差点完成九艘跳骚操作·晓，目前非常尴尬，有种被人一语道破内心多年藏在最深处的废料的感觉。如果不是因为轮回次数太多的话，说不准现在就要爆红个脸然后找个地缝钻进去了。

雨宫莲偷偷从被子里探出半个脑袋，依旧眯着的眼睛很明显的表示出他依旧在笑的事实，一边在被窝里抖一边还要用颤抖的声音调侃：“怎么不走了啊？你的怪盗time呢？”

完全是一副天不怕地不怕的样子。

来栖晓听着那几乎可以算是从牙缝里挤出来的声音，哭笑不得：“你猜到了？”

“那当然，毕竟钥匙只有一把还在我这里。”稍微消停了的雨宫莲看着来栖晓，稍微睁大了的眸子中尽是狡黠：“你多次轮回肯定是会想要出去，春宵一刻值千金啊。”

是啊，钥匙只会有一把。

那无论是什么时候去也不要紧了。来栖晓缓过自己有些紧张的情绪，干脆直接倒在床上，一掀被子，双手一伸，雨宫莲就被拦腰抱住。

“你就这么想让我陪你睡？”

来栖晓略微低头，脑袋埋进对方脖颈，压低声线说到。

“你怎么就不从我身上将钥匙偷走再跑？”

透过胸膛传来骤然加速的心跳声，早就暴露了自己主人压在声音底端的微微颤抖，雨宫莲猜不透来栖晓的行为，后背贴靠在一个男人的胸膛中的感觉完全陌生，胡思乱想间又回忆起之前的吻无疑是更加灾难，能直接感受到自己耳边微微的呼吸声，雨宫莲基本上就无法冷静。

来栖晓一边想着些有的没的，嘴上却依旧不饶人：“那莲莲你会将钥匙放在身上吗？绝对不可能吧。”

来栖晓不安分得吃着雨宫莲的豆腐，觉得就算不能出去也不错，好歹现在还有个人给自己调戏。

……你要干什么？！

逮住即将往自己衣服里伸的手，雨宫莲不禁在内心发出哀鸣，而对方因为自己的动作也停止了折腾，但不由分说地抱得更加用力，雨宫莲只能默默地在心里吐槽却无法当面说出口，对方说的一点都没有错，比起自己隐约记得的刚刚来到这边的时候每天都乖乖上床睡觉来说，提前拿到的能够让夜间出门成为常态的钥匙再怎么说都充满无限吸引力。

完全没有想到来栖晓要去做些什么的雨宫莲，还在斟酌着想到的一些问题。

但实际上，比起现在的夜间作为自己提升素质或者是直接去新宿来说，另外一件事更加重要。

如果雨宫莲的记忆只是模糊而不是遗忘的话，那么少说前几天夜间的睡眠会非常重要。他需要那些启示，需要那些意义不明的方向指引，最快的方法自然是入梦。

在一些地方微妙地和来栖晓想到一起去的雨宫莲只想确认一些事。

蓝色天鹅绒房间。

这无疑是最优先的选择，假如说有什么改变的话，最直观的方法就是前往天鹅绒房间，去直面伊戈尔和双子。或者说是直观地面对自己的内心。

伪神曾经说过，天鹅绒房间是根据人们的内心而改变外观的地方。

当本来唯一的访客增加时，天鹅绒房间是会发生什么改变，还是依旧保持独立？

或者，有一个更加微妙的可能性。

比如两个人同时在一个房间之类的。

这也是为什么一定要锁上门将来栖晓逼回来的原因，虽然只是误操作，但这么好玩的事，如果不是两个人一起的话，就要失去多少乐趣啊。

想着想着，雨宫莲呼吸放缓，渐渐感觉到闹腾之后的沉沉困意。

身后的来栖晓不知道何时开始，已经睡着了。


End file.
